Liquor
by T8H8U8
Summary: Maka is curious about how Kid is able to hold his liquor. [Pairing: Kid x Maka (KiMa)] One-Shot! Fluff!


"Hey Kid, how can you hold your liquor?" Maka asks curiously as I take a sip from my glass.

After our dinner, we went to my house, where she took a seat on the couch, while I got myself a glass of whiskey.

"Do you want to take a sip? It's whiskey." I offer her.

"Nah, I'm good!" She declines. "If I get drunk, I'll end up sleeping, so no thanks."

I chuckle at her cute behavior. "Like you did on our first date." I tease her, reminding of how she fell asleep at the restaurant after one glass of wine. "I bet you have a low alcohol tolerance."

Embarrassed she replies, "I do, but actually I want to have a higher tolerance. So how do you get such a high tolerance?"

"Maybe because of the reaper genes, but I guess you also...hmmm, how do I say...you just get used to it?" I explain a bit awkwardly. "At those formal parties, there's also a lot of drinking done. It's a form of training."

"Is that so?" She thinks out loud, while I take another sip. Convinced she calls out, "Umm... maybe.. May I have a sip of whiskey as well?"

Surprised I warn her, "...It's fine, but it's quite strong. Would you like me to dilute it with some soda?"

"N-No need for that!! I want to train myself too!" She reasons with fire in her eyes.

Maka is like an open book, easy to read. She was probably thinking of accompanying me to those drinking parties without giving me trouble. Which makes her so endearing and considerate.

"Well then, I will be glad to give you some training." I say and scoot closer to her. "First, try and finish this in one gulp." I hand her the half full glass over.

"A-Alright!" She receives it with both hands and holds it to her lips. As she takes a sip, she jumps shocked with her face blushing furiously red.

"Are you alright?" I ask her with the goofy smile I couldn't hold back.

"Yeah." She replies coughing a bit. Her face was still red. 'How cute.'

"It was probably to fast to ask you to drink it in one gulp." I say and dipped my finger into the liquor. "Now, try and lick this for me." I say and hold my whiskey drenched finger to her lips.

"Eeeehhh, lick...?" She mumbles flustered, but sticks her tongue out and licks it like I asked her. After she finished, her hands shoots up to cover her more flustered red face. "It's so embarrassing!" She cries.

"But it's a lot easier than drinking it all, right?" I grin, enjoying her.

"That's right, but.." She admits.

"Should we try and increase the amount?" I catch her off guard. With her hands off I see big "What" written all over her face.

I take one gulp and kiss her. She kisses me back and unconsciously opens her mouth, automatically drinking the whiskey, which is in my mouth. As the whiskey has left my mouth I pull back to let her swallow it down.

"You drank quite bit, huh." I tease her, while she had a hard time swallowing it.

"Waaah!" She exclaims sticking her tongue out.

"Your face is so red already, I wonder if you're getting drunk." I hug her, while patting her head.

"You keep teasing me!" She acuses me, while playful hitting my chest.

"You're wrong. This isn't teasing, it's training, remember?"

"Eh- You're not enjoying it?" She asks worry etched on her face.

"I'm not the one enjoying the alcohol. Now one more time." I say grinning before taking the last gulp. I pull her closer and kiss her like before.

"Waaahh!" She cringes. Her face is glowing red, indicating, that she has just achieved a new level of drunkenness.

"Wait here. I'm putting the bottle and glass away." I tell her and walk to the kitchen. As I return, she lays on the couch, sleeping.

"She really fell unconscious." I exclaim and pick her up. "Did I go overboard with the teasing?" I ask to myself. "...But it's better than giving you a normal training." I stare at her sleeping face. She snoozes softly in and out, her face at ease, until her eyes flutters open.

"Good morning or should I say better good night?' I greet her with a smile. She stares at me in a daze of her for awhile, then starts smiling too.

"Kiiiiiiid~! I wuv youuu." She slurs and squeezes me in a hug. Seconds later I feel her arms loosen, her body relaxing and little cute puffs coming from her mouth.

I chuckled at Maka's drunken behavior. "So this side of her really exists. I'd be in trouble if she became used to alcohol." I say with a goofy smile, thinking how lucky I am to have such a adorable girlfriend.

"I'm sorry for being such a mean boyfriend." I apologize and kiss her head.

I tuck her into bed, kiss her soundly, pull the blanket up, walk over to the other side and slip down under the same blanket as her. I pull her into my arms and cuddle her. Even though she is sleeping, her hands snakes around my waist and I feel her cuddling me back.

"You're too cute!" I kiss her forehead for the last time that night and bury my head into her hair.


End file.
